Gagal Move On (SN Version)
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Naruto sempat menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi itu dulu. Karena sekarang, Naruto sudah move on. [Republish, SasuNaru]
1. Astaga!

Naruto sempat mengagumi Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto yang manja sempat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam. Naruto sempat hampir menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Naruto sempat menulis nama Sasuke pada mejanya dan kemudian dimarahi oleh Guru Iruka. Sasuke sempat hampir pingsan karena bertemu dengan Sasuke di toilet ketika ia sedang buang air kecil. Naruto pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke, dan tidak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, ia pingsan. Naruto sempat menangis karena mantan kekasih Sasuke yang masih menyukainya, adalah teman sekelasnya. Naruto sempat masuk UKS karena Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

Tetapi itu dulu, karena kini, Naruto sudah _move on._

" _Well_ , aku dengar seseorang sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke." celetuk Kiba. Ia dan beberapa temannya, juga Naruto sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Keberuntungan untuk mereka karena mendapatkan meja yang kosong.

Naruto mengaduk jusnya dan menatap Kiba, "Aku memang sudah _move on_ , kenapa?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringaian, "Wow, begitu, ya? Sayangnya, aku tidak berbicara padamu, Uzumaki."

"Aku juga tidak berbicara padamu, Inuzuka."

Gaara yang berada di tengah Kiba dan Naruto menarik rambut keduanya, "Kalian, bisakah kalian diam untuk beberapa jam, atau menit saja? Aku tidak bisa makan jika kalian berdebat terus dari tadi."

"Aww, kau benar-benar agresif. Aku kasihan pada Neji jika kalian berdua menikah. Aku pikir, posisi _woman on top_ adalah posisi favorit kalian nantinya." Gaara semakin menguatkan tarikannya pada rambut Kiba, "Nona Nara–"

" _Well_ , aku pria."

"Ya, maksudku, Tuan Nara, aku menarik rambut kalian bukan berarti aku agresif, itu yang pertama. Kedua, aku dan Neji tidak ada apa-apa–"

"Belum," Kiba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gaara pada rambutnya, "mungkin maksudmu adalah, belum."

Chouji, salah satu teman dari Naruto, menusuk-nusuk hidung Gaara yang membuatnya terganggu, "Apa?!"

"Um, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku kasihan pada Naruto saat ini."

Ya, ini adalah saatnya untuk mengasihani Naruto. Lihatlah betapa malangnya. Rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Gaara, posisinya yang hampir jatuh dari kursi, matanya yang hampir keluar mengalahkan mata Lee, dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh Naruto yang malang.

"Naruto!"

...

Astaga.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memang benar-benar malang hari ini. Baru saja ia keluar dari UKS karena tadi siang ia pingsan dan akan kembali ke kelasnya, Guru Iruka, yang menganggap Naruto sebagai murid–pembantu– kesayangannya, menyuruhnya untuk memberikan setumpuk kertas pada ketua kelas di kelas sebelah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah karena Naruto memang akan melewati kelas itu. Namun yang salah adalah, ketua kelasnya.

Ketua kelasnya adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Sasukecap, Uchiha no Ayam atau apapun itu.

Dengan langkah yang lemas, Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan.

Naruto mengatakan ia sudah move on dari Sasuke. Karena menurutnya jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup kencang saat melihat, bertemu atau berselisih arah dengan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menatap lurus pada Sasuke. Senyumnya juga tak bisa ditahan jika ia melihat Uchiha itu.

Bayang-bayang mengenai Sasuke kandas begitu saja ketika ia menabrak seseorang.

Ia terjatuh, dan orang yang menabraknya–atau ditabraknya– menahan tubuhnya, persis seperti salah satu adegan di drama yang sering Naruto tonton. Dan bayangan Sasuke berganti menjadi... wujud aslinya.

Dengan segera Naruto menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya, membuat ia benar-benar jatuh, "Aww!"

"Hei, kau tak apa?" suara berat Sasuke memenuhi pendengarannya. Naruto berdiri dengan terburu-buru hingga beberapa kertasnya jatuh. Masih terburu-buru, Naruto mengambil kembali kertas-kertas itu dan tidak sadar jika Sasuke tengah membantunya.

Ketika hendak mengambil kertas terakhir yang berada di lantai, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan besar menggenggamnya.

Oh, _shit_. Umpatan yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan Naruto walaupun dalam hati karena Papa Minato melarangnya.

"Kau tidak–"

"Ya, aku tidak apa."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri. Suaranya tadi benar-benar terdengar seperti wanita. Jika Sasuke tidak masih berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya, mungkin ia sudah berteriakan kesetanan.

Oh, tunggu. Sasuke menatapnya. Tersirat jelas dari matanya jika ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Tidak, jangan sekarang, ja–

"Naruto, kau mimisan!"

Naruto tidak merespon pekikan Sasuke yang bahkan sudah menariknya kembali ke UKS. Ia terkejut. Tentu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika melihat gebetanmu mengkhawatirkanmu, memanggil namamu (Naruto bahkan tidak tahu darimana Sasuke mengetahui namanya), dan memegang tanganmu.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi–jantung–Naruto.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WAIT!**

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba mimisan seperti itu." Sasuke berujar sambil memijat tengkuk Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan memegang hidungnya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi memerah menjadi bertambah merah.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memegang dahi Naruto dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas.

Naruto yang dapat merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke memegangnya merasa dirinya berada di ambang batas. Semua yang ia lihat tampak berputar. Kemudian menggelap. Dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi kecuali teriakan Sasuke yang tepat berada di samping telinganya.

"Astaga!"

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun ini hanya berupa ff republish dengan cast berbeda dan beberapa tambahan, aku tetep berharap tanggapannya seperti di ff aslinya :)

Btw, kalau ada yang belum sempet aku ganti bilang aja ya :)


	2. Move on? Kenapa?

Kiba bergidik ngeri merasakan aura suram Naruto. Sejak kedatangan si pirang, suasana kelas ini entah kenapa menjadi menyeramkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Apa mungkin karena pertengkarannya tadi?

Kiba beranjak dari dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja Naruto yang ada di depannya. Ia berjalan begitu pelan hingga teman-temannya seperti melihat adegan _slow motion_. Membuat mereka _gregetan_ sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Gaara memutuskan menendang bokong Kiba.

BRUK

Dan si Inuzuka itu jatuh dengan tidak hormatnya.

"Sialan kau, Gaara! Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak melakukan kekerasan?!" Kiba berteriak sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengumpat pada Gaara.

"Berisik..."

Kiba seketika terdiam. Tidak, bukan hanya dia. Melainkan temannya yang lain pun ikut terdiam.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengejek Naruto tadi.

"Um, maaf..." _ugh, sialan_ , "aku tidak berniat mengejekmu," _mati saja kau, Inuzuka_ , "hanya saja," Kiba menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku tidak mengerti," kini ia merasa sepatunya jauh lebih menarik daripada apapun, "kenapa kau jadi semarah ini? P-padahal kan tadi aku hanya bercanda."

"..."

Kiba merasa dirinya mati rasa. Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Itu artinya, si pirang benar-benar marah.

Dengan hati yang gelisah, Kiba berlut di samping Naruto dan menyatukan kepalan tangannya di depan dada, "Naruto, maafkan-"

"AAAAAAA!"

Sontak saja Kiba terjungkal. Shikamaru terbangun. Gaara hanya diam. Chouji tersedak. Dan Guru Kakashi lupa jalan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. Ia juga mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!"

"Na–"

"INI MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"Ten–"

"DIA PASTI MENGANGGAPKU ANEH!"

"Hei–"

"UCHIHA ITU PASTI AKAN MEMBENCIKU!"

"Apa–"

"AKU HARUS BA–"

"NARUTO!"

Seketika kelas itu menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan Chouji pada keripiknya.

Kiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja Naruto. Ia menatap nyalang kepada si pirang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba langsung.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia memilah kata yang pas untuk dikatakan.

"Naru–"

"Um.. tadi aku bertemu Sasuke- _senpai_. Dan aku... aku melakukan hal konyol." jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan malu. Sebenarnya yang terjadi tak ada apa-apanya daripada sebelumnya. Jelas lebih parah dan konyol.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya terkekeh. Menghasilkan delikan tajam dari Gaara. Ia menepuk keras pundak Naruto membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Tenang saja, kawan. Biar bagaimanapun, sejak dulu Sasuke- _senpai_ memang sudah menganggapmu aneh, kan?" Kiba berujar seringan bulu. Delikan Gaara semakin tajam.

"Kiba..." Gaara mendesis. Tentu saja ia kesal dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Bagaimanapun Gaara juga sering menjadi korban kejahilan Inuzuka tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto. Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Hm!" Chouji menyela sebelum Kiba berujar kembali, "kau kan sudah _move on_? Untuk apa merisaukan hal itu?"

Benar juga. Apa yang dikatakan Chouji itu benar. Perlahan Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya. Namun ia tetap menunduk. "T-tapi tetap saja..."

"Tetap saja apa, huh? Atau jangan-jangan _move on_ yang kau maksud itu gadungan?"

Samar-samar terlihat serabut merah di kedua pipi Uzumaki tersebut. Kiba mendengus. Ia sudah mengira kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa alasanmu _move on_ dari Sasuke _-senpai_? Secara dia itu tampan, kaya, pintar, memiliki imej yang baik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, memiliki banyak bakat dan digemari oleh berbagai kaum. Apa alasanmu?" tanya Kiba. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang penasaran, melainkan seluruh kelas ini. Hebat.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Membuatnya teringat Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas sebelah.

"Itu... sebenarnya..."

Kiba dan yang lain menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku.. itu... um..."

Kiba sudah merasa Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan Hinata.

"Aku... melihat..."

"Melihatnya bersama seseorang?" sela Kiba. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Naruto yang gugup seperti itu.

 _Pelajaran kesekian: jangan membuat Naruto gugup! Ah, Uchiha-_ senpai _sih sepertinya pengecualian._

"B-bukan!" Naruto menggeleng. Helaiannya bergerak seirama. Sesaat membuat Kiba berpikir bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah model iklan shampoo.

 _Itu sih Neji_ -senpai.

"Jadi?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"M-melihat.."

"Uh-huh."

"Me-melihat... aku... me..."

"NARUTO!"

"MELIHATNYA MEMAKAI _BOXER_ PINK DENGAN CORAK _POLKADOT_ DITAMBAH DENGAN _RENDA-RENDA_! JADI AKU _ILFEEL_ DENGANNYA!"

"..."

"..."

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH, OH! WAIT A SECOND!**

Naruto berjalan terburu-buru ke arah toilet. Ia lupa mengganti seragamnya menjadi seragam olahraga. Dan tujuannya sekarang adalah ruang ganti.

Ia segera membuka pintu ruang ganti laki-laki. Namun pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia membeku.

Di hadapannya, sang gebetan alias Uchiha Sasuke no Ayam, anak kelas 2-A, siswa paling pintar di sekolah, paling ganteng, paling kaya, paling hebat, paling kece, dengan tidak senonohnya memamerkan tubuh atletisnya pada Naruto.

 _HEI! TENTU SAJA NARUTO MENGANGGAP ITU TIDAK SENONOH, JIKA IA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN BOXER PINK POLKADOT DENGAN RENDA-RENDA!_

Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas dan hidungnya seperti mengeluarkan cairan. _Oh, yeah. Lagi._

Untungnya Sasuke sedang memunggunginya. Namun dari punggungnya pun Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. _Uh, no._

Sebelum Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya, ia segera berlari keluar. Tanpa menyadari seragam olahraganya terjatuh begitu saja. Dan Sasuke menemukan baju olahraganya.

Dan dari situlah awal mula Naruto yang memilih _move on_ dan Sasuke yang mengetahui namanya.

Sementara itu...

"NARUTO! KENAPA KAU BELUM MENGGANTI BAJUMU?!"

"E-eh?! I-iya!"

"CEPAT!"

 **NAH, THE END!**

Holaaaa! Huehehe. Aku datang beberapa jam setelah ff gagal move on dipublish! Huooooo. Bukankah itu hebat? Biasanya aku lama banget kalo masalah beginian. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi semangat buat nulis lagi. Itu semua berkat kalian. Thank you, guys! Walaupun jumlah review-nya ga seberapa, tapi itu bikin aku termotivasi. Huehehee. Btw, maafkan kalau ada typo. Aku langsung ketik tanpa ngeliat lagi. Heeee.

Ada yang mau nyaranin ide buat ff lainnya? Yang simple aja, tapi manis~


End file.
